Rest Stop
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Non Magic. H/D friendship. Ginny leaves Harry in the middle of nowhere, just 3 miles from the rest stop. Will eventually be slash. Mentions of femslash, het, violence, drug use, death and will have bad language. Rated to be safe. Now with smut!
1. Rest Stop

_This is an AU with no magic. I was listening to the song __**Rest Stop**__ by __Matchbox Twenty__ and this is what happened. I don't own the song or the characters, I am just borrowing them for my amusement. This will contain slash, femslash, drug use, death, though nothing descriptive. I know there's another word but I can't think of it right now. Ginny is a mean spiteful bitch what she says is her own opinion and doesn't reflect mine, though I would question some of the movies watched..._

***

**Rest Stop**

Ginny glanced over to the sleeping form beside her. The glow from the radio cast a blue glow over her sleeping boyfriend.

They had just finished a term at the uni and were driving home for the holidays.

He murmured something in his sleep and Ginny wondered what he had said only to realize that she didn't particularly care. She stopped the car, 'Get out.'

Harry who was still asleep didn't move.

'Get out!' she practically shouted startling the sleeping man awake.

'Gin- what?'

'Get out and take your shite with you.' She said not looking at him.

'Why?'

'I don't care.' She replied as she got out and began to toss his bags onto the road.

Harry finally got out of the car, 'Ginny are you alright? Did something happen?'

'I'm fine and the only thing that happened was I realized I didn't care.' She slammed his door shut after locking it and got back into the car.

'It's three miles to the next rest stop.' Harry shouted.

'Start walking then.' She replied before she left him coughing up dust.

Harry stared after the tail lights as the vanished in the dark.

'Fuck!' he shouted kicking the dirt. He gathered his stuff up, two duffle bags of gifts, a backpack and suitcase on wheels and started walking in the direction Ginny had disappeared in.

As he walked few cars passed him, it was rather late for most travellers. 'Apparently it's farther than three miles...' he mumbled at one point. Finally a car pulled onto the shoulder and popped its trunk.

'Thank you!' Harry greeted the driver after tossing his bags into the trunk.

'You don't look like a standard hitchhiker.' The cool drawl replied.

Harry who had pulled open the door froze, then rather cautiously bent down to check and make sure. 'Malfoy?'

'Potter?' the driver stared at his new companion. 'Well shite. Don't just stand there dolt, get in.'

Harry blushed and climbed in, 'Thanks again.'

"So why was the great Harry Potter hitchhiking?' Draco Malfoy asked, the usual sneer gone having been replaced with mild concern.

'My girl- No actually make it the ex-fiance decided that she didn't care and tossed me out of the care. I'm just lucky that the car wasn't still moving.' Harry replied obviously still quite bitter about being left in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night in the middle of winter.

'Ouch.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, and I think she's been seeing someone else.'

'How long have you been together?'

Harry had to think for a minute. 'About 3 years. It was right after Seamus.'

'I am sorry about him.'

Harry shrugged, 'It was his choice, I tried to help but the drugs were stronger than me.' Harry had loved the Irishman but Seamus had fallen in with a bad crowd and after being clean and with Harry for almost 2 years Seamus had been given a packet of a new drug. It had been too pure and had ended up killing the Irishman. He had come to terms with it long ago, it still hurt but he has accepted it as something out of his control.

'What about Taylor?' Draco asked trying to change to a better topic.

'So how's your life? Still with Patty or Patsy or...' Harry completely ignored the question but Draco didn't miss the pain that flashed across his eyes.

"Pansy.' Draco offered with a sigh.

'Yeah her.'

'No, it wasn't meant to be, we realized in our first year at uni that we were better friends then lovers. Especially since I liked cock more than she did.' Harry choked on his spit and started to cough as he was trying not to laugh. 'Last I heard which was last week she was flirting with some scholarship chick named Harmony or something.'

'Hermione?' Harry offered when he could breath.

'Yeah, her. You know her?'

'Yeah who do you think sponsored her?'

'Remy?'

'He also helped them get away from her mum,' Harry offered.

"Wow, so how's he doing? Is he still seeing Bill?' he hoped Harry couldn't hear the jealousy that was working its way through Draco or see the light blush that stained his cheeks.

'He's good, he's teaching again which he loves. No, once again they were better friends then lovers.' He tossed Draco's words back to him.

'That's too bad. Remus deserves to be happy.'

Harry started laughing suddenly, and Draco started at him like he lost his head. "You have a crush on Remy!' he sputtered between his fits of giggling.

Draco huffed and focused on driving again, 'I do not,' he pouted, which only got Harry laughing harder.

'If you say so,' Harry replied, still clearly amused.

'Jerk,' he grumbled.

'Bi-aaaah-' Harry yawned in the middle of his retort which got the blonde yawning too. 'Maybe we should find somewhere to crash for the night?' Harry offered, looking for something that resembled a motel.

Draco yawned again as he nodded.

They continued filling each other in on the lives of old classmates that they were still in contact with. It was another half hour before they came upon the welcomed sight of a travel lodge.

Draco was about to pull into a spot when Harry let out a rather unmanly squawk.

'What the hell was that?' Draco asked staring at Harry like he'd grown another head and announced that men could become pregnant.

Harry was banging his head ineffectively against the soft head rest. 'Could you park on the other side of the world maybe?' he asked.

'I would but I'd like to at least have a nap before driving that far. Would the other side of the parking lot work?'

'See that purple Miata?' he pointed to the vehicle that was parked 3 cars over. Draco nodded, 'Park far away from that.'

Suddenly Draco realised Harry's problem, 'you know the window or the dashboard might be better for you.'

'Thanks I'll keep that in mind.'

'Just try not to get blood on anything, I just had it detailed.'

Draco headed to the office with Harry trailing behind mumbling about a 'stupid, no good lying cheating twat' and presents.

'We'd like a room for the night please.' Draco asked as he rummaged through his wallet for an appropriate card.

'That with a king or two queens,' the clerk asked, eyeing Draco.

'Two queens,' Harry snorted behind Draco.

'Shut up, you flaming homo.'

'I'm not the queen.'

The clerk just stared at the two men.

'A room?' Harry prompted the gaping man.

'Oh right,' he accepted Draco's card and handed over the keys.

'Where is this?' Harry asked trying to find the room on the map.

'The second floor of the block in front.' He replied.

'Where'd you put the redhead?'

'Underneath you,' the clerk was confused.

Harry slid the key back to the clerk, 'can we get a different room? As far from her and her toy as possible, please.'

'A nice looking thing like that, what she do to you?' the clerk smirked.

'Left me in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night and took my mother's ring with her.' Harry snarled.

'Now that's just cruel.' The clerk handed them a new key, 'that's at the back, one of the cabins. Take what you want from the bar and watch whatever you want on the dish. It'll all get charged to her somehow.' He grinned.

Harry grinned, 'Thanks.'

'We have to stick together guys like you and me.'

'What happened to you?' Draco asked, curious.

'She ended up in an accident, she'd been driving drunk. She ended up killing someone and tried to blame in on me.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry wasn't sure what else he could say, Draco just remained silent.

'Yeah well I did have some help,' he plucked a picture off the wall, it was of a Vietnamese man with red hair and a toddler about 3 that had hair more blonde than Draco, 'that's Hugo and our daughter, Cara.'

'She's beautiful.' Draco commented.

The clerk smiled as he put the photo back, 'I'm Aidan,'

'I'm Harry and this is Draco.'

Aidan studied Harry for a moment as he shook hands, 'you know what tonight is on me. Don't worry about anything.' Draco and Harry shared a curious glance but both just shrugged and thanked Aidan. 'You look about ready to pass out, go get some sleep, both of you.'

Draco and Harry stumbled into their room and were both asleep in about 5 minutes.


	2. Two Queens

'I never asked last night, but where are you going?' Draco asked as they tossed their stuff in the car and headed to the office to check out.

'Well I was going to the Burrow to spend the holidays with Ginny and her family...' Harry trailed off. They could hear yelling from the office.

'We didn't watch these movies!' a shrill shriek that Harry recognized as belonging to Ginny.

'It says so right here Miss,' the clerk replied, pointing to the screen. An older man that had a thick Irish accent was explaining it to her, 'that the people in room 1013, that's you,' he looked at her like she was dumber than a lamp post, 'rented the following movies: Star Whores, Saving Ryan's Privates, Intercourse with a Vampire, Flesh Gordon and Edward Penishands.' Ginny was flushed whether it was with embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell but Harry figured it was both.

'Blaise?' Draco was staring at the other man who was trying to not draw attention to himself as he was also incredibly embarrassed but also amused with the movies.

'Draco?' his head shot up and he stared at the pair. 'What are you doing with Potter?'

'The cunt you were fornicating with last night left him about 9 miles back in the middle of the night.'

Blaise stared from Harry to Ginny. 'You told me you left him.'

'She did, she obviously didn't tell you where though.' Harry offered.

'You are a piece of work Weasley, don't ever call me again,' he said somewhat bitterly before he turned to Harry.

'Look Potter I apologize. I had no idea she was still with you. She told me that she has broken up with you.'

Harry nodded but before he could speak Draco spoke for him, 'and you completely missed this giant rock on her hand,' he asked holding up Ginny's hand like it was some infest thing. There on her left ring finger was Harry's mother's engagement ring.

Blaise blushed, 'yeah well, I'm sorry okay, I – look why don't I just leave now and you never have to see or hear from me ever again?'

'Fine,' Harry replied glaring at Ginny, 'have a nice life.'

'See you Draco,' and Blaise was gone.

'Did you plan on giving it back or were you going to hawk it? Merlin knows you haven't been working these last months.'

'Harry, I'm sorry,' she began.

'No you're not. You had everything planned. I just don't know why you left me in the middle... oh you arrogant, selfish, greedy bitch! Of all the things. Draco get the ring.' Harry turned to the man behind the counter. 'Thank you Mr. Finnigan, for everything. Make sure to add Butch Lesbian and the Lapdance Kid, E3: The Extra Testicle, a Clockwork Orgy and Battlestar Orgasmica to that list.' He stormed out and letting the door slam shut fumed his way back to Draco's '67 midnight blue Impala.

Back in the office Draco had taken the ring from the immobile hand of Ginny who was still staring after Harry.

'Mr. Finnigan?' he said looking at the older man in confusion. There was something about him that Draco found familiar.

Mr. Finnigan looked up from the paper work, and those hazel eyes were suddenly startlingly familiar. 'Oh sweet Circe, you're Seamus' father.'

The older man nodded, 'Seamus and I weren't close as he was growing up. I was always away but I saw the change that Harry brought in him. He was so happy, they both were. I have no idea where that heroin came from but I know that Seamus wouldn't have taken it voluntarily.'

'You think someone murdered Seamus? Why?'

'To get to that boy out there.' He nodded in the direction Harry had gone in.

'Why would somebody want to get to _him_? He's a useless no good freak! All he does-' a slap cut off Ginny's rant.

'Harry is a good man, and you best remember that.' A plump lady a few years younger than Mr Finnigan had slapped the young redhead. 'He deserves better than a gold-digging trollup like you.' Draco snorted and Mr. Finnigan looked amused. 'Now Miss Weasley was it? Are you going to pay your bill or am I going to have to call your parents. I haven't spoken to Molly in ages.' She smiled whistfully.

'I'm not paying for those- those- that filth that the faggots watched!' she hollered.

'It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Finnigan. I'll stop by on my way back to the uni next year.' He gave them a warm smile as Mr Finnigan nodded and watched his wife argue with the redhead.

xXxXx

'You better not have dented the hood of my car Potter.' Draco said as he found Harry meditating on the trunk of his Impala.

'I'll pay to have it reshaped.' Harry replied not looking at the blonde.

'How come you didn't tell me that this was Finnigan's place?' Draco asked taking a spot next to Harry.

'I didn't know. I'd only met Aidan once and that was a bad time for all of us. Seamus was getting clean and...'

'Fair enough,' Draco cut him off knowing the whole thing was hard. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Sorry about that.' Harry said softly with a sigh.

'Oh, here,' Draco took Harry's hand and wrapped it around the precious object he'd been fiddling with.

'Thank you,' Harry replied holding on to the ring tightly.

'You're more than welcome to come to the manor. It's just my father and my uncle this year.' Draco offered.

Harry was about to turn it down until he realised that he had nowhere else to go. At least until he called Remus. 'I'd appreciate that thank you.'

Draco just nodded.

Ginny was still arguing with the Finnigan's when Harry and Draco passed the office.


	3. Reluctance

'You're absolutely positive that your father won't mind the unexpected company?' Harry asked for the seemingly umpteenth time.

'For the love of all things that you find sacred...' Draco took a deep calming breath. 'Yes Harry, Dad will be fine with it. Sev on the other hand...'

'Sev? Severus Snape? HE's your uncle?' Harry cut in, in a rather panicked way.

'Yes. Why? Did I miss something?'

'You were in his class with me. You saw how he treated me. The man Despises me because of what my father did to him when they were in school.'

'He's mellowed Harry, he'd be happy to see you.' Draco assured him.

Harry could only snort in disbelief. 'Yeah I believe that. You know what? Just drop me off here, I'll catch a ride with the next car.'

'What if it's Ginny?' Draco couldn't help but smirk.

'Gah!' Harry wanted to bang his head against the dashboard but he moved to fast and the seat belt locked on him. Draco stopped the car and let Harry have his tantrum.

'Believe me Harry, Sev is not the same as he used to be.' Draco tried to calm Harry.

'Fine but if he kills me I'm coming back to haunt you so I can say I told you so.' Harry collapsed back against the seat clearly defeated.

A few hours later as Harry rushed to the bathroom after having had three colas Draco made a few phone calls. When Harry emerged from the bathroom looking back at it questioningly he found Draco sitting on the trunk.

'Maybe it's not my fat ass that dented your trunk.'

'Oh it was your ass that dented it,' Draco shot back, 'it is substantially larger than mine after all.'

Harry threw a wadded up napkin at him, 'you're just jealous your jeans look better on me than they do you,' Harry couldn't help but grin.

'What!?' Draco sounded like a wounded school girl. 'Harry James Potter you twat give me back my clothing!'

Harry started laughing, 'relax Draco, they're not your pants.'

'They better not be.' Draco grumbled.

'Hey you want me to drive for a while?' Harry offered suddenly.

Draco looked absolutely scandalized as he clutched the car keys to his chest and stared at Harry open mouthed for a full minute, 'absolutely NOT, no one drives my Princess but me. Isn't that right darling?' the question he directed at the car as he gave it a loving caress.

'Princess?' Harry could only stare at Draco like he'd gone bonkers, finally.

'She's the only woman to have captured my heart.' He stated matter of factly.

'Oh well then my apologies.' Harry couldn't hide is amusement.

'Get in the damn car Potter.' Draco glared at the brunet and slammed the car door shut, only to murmur his apologies to the car a moment later.

Harry was still laughing as he climbed in.

xXxXx

Harry was hyperventilating as Draco pulled into the drive at Malfoy Manor sometime around 9:30 that night.

'Honestly Harry, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?'

'No,' came the meek reply from the rose bush beside the drive.

'Honestly,' Draco mumbled as he rolled his eyes. 'Let's go.' Draco hauled Harry up by his armpits.

'Please just let me go, I'll find somewhere else to stay, don't make me go in there, he'll use me in one of his experiments.' Harry continued his weak complaints and pleads as Draco dragged him through the manor to the den where he expected his father and his uncle to be at this time of night.

'Dad, look who I found standing at the side of the road.' Draco announced pulling Harry to stand next to him.

'Harry, you look well,' Lucius stood taking Harry's hand.

'So do you Mr Malfoy.' Harry replied shaking the older man's hand.

Lucius laughed, 'Please Harry, call me Lucius, Mr. Malfoy makes me feel old.' The dark man that was still sitting snorted at that.

'You are old Luc,' Severus Snape commented as he stood to greet the new comers.

Harry could only gape at the man that was now standing next to Lucius.

'You're looking well, if a little stunned Mr. Potter.' Severus offered with a smirk. Gone was the lanky pale greasy man that Harry remembered from his biology labs, in his place was a tanned, freshly coifed, well dressed imposter. Where before Severus had worn heavy black teaching robes now he was wearing a charcoal button up with the sleeves rolled up his forearm and slightly faded dark blue denims, to say he looked much better would have been an understatement.

'You look very good too Professor Snape,' Harry managed with only a faint blush.

Severus let out a surprised laugh that startled Harry, Draco and Lucius watching in amusement. 'I have not been your professor in quite some time Mr. Potter. Please call me Severus.'

'Yes sir- er Severus.' Harry replied unable to lose his blush. He gave his former Professor a beautiful smile. 'Then I insist that you call me Harry.'

'It's a pleasure to see you again Harry, even if we didn't part on the best of terms.'

'What's done is done.' Harry offered.

The four took seats and sat in silence for a few minutes drinking tea. Finally it was Lucius that broke the silence, 'so why were you standing on the side of the road?'

Harry flushed again in both embarrassment and anger and Draco let out a surprised laugh but quelled it when Harry glared at him. He knew he would find humour in the situation one day but the pain and hurt from what had happened was still too fresh.

'It would seem that your pride has been bruised.' Severus offered and while it could have been condescending as Harry had often found Severus to be in the past he found that it held concern and that touched a chord in the young man.

Harry sighed, 'Ginny and I were driving to the Burrow for the holidays but we got a late start because McGonnagall had wanted to talk to me and that went on for far longer than it should have. I had driven for some time and Ginny had napped finally sometime around 11 we switched and she started driving. I was asleep when she just started yelling at me to get out. Thankfully she stopped and I wasn't pushed out of a moving vehicle. She tossed all my bags onto the road and drove away. I still have no idea where I was but I started to walk we were farther from the next rest stop then I thought. Eventually a motorist stopped and picked me up. Imagine my surprise when it was Malfoy.

'Eventually we stopped for the night but Ginny had also stopped at that same motel, which happened to be owned by the Finnigan's.' Harry stopped here and Draco took over. Severus was listening to Draco but he was watching Harry.

'We found out the next morning that she was there with Zabini and that they watched a lot of porn,' he smirked, 'when we left they were threatening to call her parents if she didn't pay the whole bill. Blaise had left her hanging.'

The older men couldn't help but laugh at the redheads predicament but the humour was short lived when Harry stood, 'I'm sorry, but it's been a long couple of days, Draco could you show me where I'll sleep for the night?'

'Or course Harry,' Draco stood and led the upset brunet out and to a room near his own.

xXxXx

Severus and Lucius sat in pensive silence for almost five minutes. 'He's very much not James Potter.' Severus commented.

'No he's not and if you had bothered to pull your head out of your ass you would have noticed it years ago,' Lucius shot back slightly angry on behalf of the younger man.

'I should apologize.'

'You should.'


	4. Weeping Beauty

It was late the next morning when Harry found Severus in the kitchen. 'Good afternoon Harry,' he greeted as he watched the younger man pour himself a cup of coffee.

'morning Seh-eh-eh-ev,' he said through a yawn, 'erus,' he added as he added a copious amount or sugar to his coffee.

Just then Draco appeared in the doorway still asleep holding a cell phone. 'Answer your mobile would you? It's Mr. Weasley.' he said dropping the thing on the table beside Harry before leaving again after walking into the wall before making out the door.

A tinny version of _Sexyback_ blared out of the small device, 'Hello?' Harry answered. Severus tried not to listen to the conversation. 'Thank you Arthur,' Severus paid closer attention when he heard the boy's voice hitch and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. 'I see, did they? Oh. Of course. Take care.' Harry hung up and dropped his head onto the table. Then he suddenly stood, 'I need some air,' he announces unnecessarily before he went to stand outside in nothing but is pyjamas. It's very hard to slam a sliding door.

Severus was about to go to Harry when the house phone rang. 'Can you get that?' Draco shouted from what sounded like the bathroom.

'Malfoy residence, how can I help you?'

'Sorry to disturb your holidays Severus but is Lucius free?' Arthur Weasley was on the other line.

'He got called into the office this morning. He doesn't know when he'll be back. Can I take a message Arthur?'

Harry's phone started ringing again.

'Is that Harry's phone?' Arthur asked clearly perplexed.

'Yes, Draco picked him up when your daughter tossed him out of the car.'

'WHAT?' Severus had to hold the phone away from his ear as Arthur hollered for his daughter. 'Sorry Severus,' Arthur sighed, 'can you just tell Lucius that his petition was denied again. He'll know what you're talking about.'

'Petition denied, I can do that.'

'Thank you. Happy Christmas Severus.' Though Arthurs heart didn't seem to be in it.

'Was it Harry's petition?' he asked watching the man on the back porch as Harry seemed to be venting some serious anger.

'I can't tell you any details but yeah it was. Be gentle with him, Severus, he's not as strong as he makes everyone believe.'

'Take care Arthur.' He replied absently as he hung up on a yelling Arthur Weasley.

'Merlin, first Weaslette and now this, poor guy needs a break.' Draco was leaning against the doorframe watching Harry.

'What is this exactly?' Severus asked.

Draco didn't reply, instead he opened the door, 'oi! Pothead! Get your arse back in here before you freeze on me. I really don't want to have to explain your death to the authorities.'

Harry silently fumed as he dropped back into his chair and wrapped his hands around his now lukewarm mug.

'Arthur called. Severus talked to him.'

'He told you my petition was denied didn't he.' He stated not looking up from the murky brown liquid.

'Yes but he didn't tell me what the petition was for.' Severus replied as the doorbell rang.

Draco got up to answer leaving the pair alone.

'Two years ago Dudley had been sentenced to community service at a convalescent home. It turned out that he raped one of the other volunteers a few times before anyone caught it. He got her pregnant. She wouldn't let them terminate the pregnancy but she died giving birth. The infant was given to the Dursley's as they were the closest relatives they could find. They in turn hoisted the baby onto me. Two months ago they found out the Dursley's weren't looking after him but keeping the checks.' As Harry spoke he didn't look at either one of them, 'I kept petitioning them to get custody back but I kept being denied they wouldn't tell me why. They finally did.' Harry looked up finally as tears finally broke free, 'apparently I'm an unfit guardian.'

Draco appeared in the doorway, 'Severus you better go to the door. I'll deal with weeping beauty.'

Severus nodded and left the two younger men. Draco pulled another chair as close to Harry as possible. 'I just want my son back.' Harry whimpered into Draco.

'You'll get him back and they'll see what a big mistake they've made.' He murmured as he held Harry and gently rubbed his back.

xXxXx

As Severus finished with the official at the door Lucius appeared with a worried Remus Lupin.

'Severus, what's going on?' Lucius asked watching the officials drive away.

'Apparently I've been given custody of my grandson.' Severus replied staring at the papers with a mix of awe, shock and horror.

'Grandson?' Lucius was just as shocked as Severus.

'I didn't know you had a child.' Remus commented.

'Neither did I.'

Thankfully Lucius had enough sense to get them all into the house.

In the time that Severus had been gone Harry had been able to pull himself together. He was currently sitting at the table staring morosely into a fresh cup of sugar with coffee.

'Harry,' Remus said softly, his concern for his son clear.

'Daddy,' Harry had flung himself at the new arrival, burying himself in the older man. Remus staggered back but was steadied by Lucius. Remus could count on one hand the number of times that Harry had ever called him Daddy, or any variation on it. He only used the term when he was in great emotional distress and now was obviously one of those times.

'What happened?' He asked to no one in particular.

'His petition was denied. Again.' Draco replied bitterly.

'They said he was an unfit guardian.' Severus offered.

'Did they say why?' Remus asked.

Draco glanced at Severus he was the one who had talked to Arthur.

'No,' he finally replied.

Remus growled, 'probably had something to do with that blasted family,' he grumbled. Then he sighed, 'I'm going to put him to bed.' He finally looked up but not at anyone in particular. 'Could one of you show me where he's sleeping?'

'I will,' Draco volunteered a little too quickly and tried not blush when he realised it a second too late. Remus turned his sightless gaze in Draco's direction. Draco cleared his throat, 'I mean his room is next to mine and I have to get something anyway...' he trailed off awkwardly.

'Of course, thank you Draco.' Remus replied with a smirk and an odd amused gleam in his pale eyes.

Remus surprised them by picking Harry up rather effortlessly and followed Draco up the stairs.

xXxXx

'You know your son is in love with Remus Lupin,' Severus commented a few minutes later.

'I know. As long as he is happy I don't care if he starts to date a wolf.' Lucius replied watching Severus tidy up after Harry.

'So a grandfather?' Draco commented dropping into the seat next to Lucius.

'How's Harry?' Severus avoided the question.

'Asleep.' Remus replied coming in.

'How did this grandfather thing happen?' Lucius asked, just as curious as his son.

'Apparently one of the hundreds of woman I slept with produced a spawn.' He replied dryly.

Remus let out a bark of laughter, 'and the real story Sev?'

Severus sighed, 'It was just after _that_ night. I had just been released thanks to Albus and was in a bar, three sheets to the wind. I don't really remember much from that time. I do remember that there was a woman who looked remarkably like Lily. There were drinks and then I was in a hotel room and there were obvious signs that sex had happened. Repeatedly.'

'And you had no idea you got her pregnant?' Draco asked.

'I don't even remember her name.' He replied looking through the file that had been left with him. 'Thank Goddess my daughter didn't get my nose.' He mumbled staring at a photo of an incredibly beautiful 19 year old with dark auburn hair and his deep brown eyes.

'Why you?' Lucius asked flipping through that file that Severus had pushed towards him.

'I'm the closest living relative. My daughter died giving birth a little over a year and a half ago and her mother was killed in a car accident years ago.'

'What about her parents?'

'The father had a heart attack 6 months ago and the mother had a stroke not long after, she can barely look after herself.' Lucius replied.

'What about the paternal grandparents?' Remus asked.

'They don't want him. They had custody but they had claimed the boy had been kidnapped and when they did have him they abused him. He is in prison for neglect, apparently it's not the first time and she's on parole for good behaviour.' Severus had let Lucius answer everything.

'Claimed?' Draco asked, slightly confused.

'It was a case of they said he said. There was no proof either way though the boy had been in the care of the other one for quite some time.'

'Why not them then?'

'Because there was damn testimony that they wouldn't be a very good guardian.'

'Does it say who the other party was or who gave the testimony?' Remus asked.

Lucius skimmed the report but it was Severus who replied, 'no, just vague them, they's all that bullshit.'

'Looks like we have to go shopping Sev,' Lucius replied as he skimmed through a list someone has added thoughtfully.

'I'll stay with Harry, since I'm not very good at coordinating anything,' Remus offered and amused glint in those frosted eyes.

'I'll stay and start cleaning out the room next to yours Sev,' Draco offered with a minimal blush when Lucius gave his son a smirk.

'Thank you Draco,' Severus replied absently looking at the list trying to figure out what he had in storage.


	5. Peanut Butter

Harry didn't make an appearance until after lunch the next day but no one noticed as he stood in the doorway watching them.

Draco, Lucius and Severus were trying to put something together, that much was obvious to Harry. They had parts, tools and boxes scattered about the living room and dining room. The only thing that didn't have anything on it was the chair that Remus was sitting in as he read and made notations on a draft copy of something.

'Remy,' He greeted casually.

'Cub,' Remus replied.

'What are they doing?' Remus snorted.

'I have no idea but I think they're trying to build something.' Harry snorted.

'Think I should go help them?'

Remus gave a low laugh, 'Let them be for now,' something clanged as Lucius cursed loudly, 'they seem to be having fun.'

Laughing Harry asked if Remus wanted anything from the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk and watched the incompetent trio.

'Do you have to stand there with that thing Harry?' Remus asked a few minutes later.

'And miss the entertainment?' he replied.

Grumbling Remus gave Harry a shove and stormed into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with his own sandwich, which he'd added a banana too.

'Good sandwich?' Harry asked with a smirk.

'Shut up,' Remus replied dropping back into his seat. Remus had one weakness and that was peanut butter. It went on everything.

'Oi Pothead come help already!' Draco demanded from his spot on the floor between what looked like a mattress and a table leg.

Severus and Remus snorted at the name but Harry glared, 'not after that proposition Drag Queen.' He replied before he left.

Remus and Severus were both laughing but Lucius was staring at a scowling Draco holding a wrench.

'Pothead? Drag Queen?' he asked his curiousity piqued.

'The first and only time Harry smoked pot he was exactly the same as he had been sober so Draco and several others just figured that he was always stoned.' Remus replied.

'There was a bet. The captain of the loosing team on Halloween had to wear drag to the party afterwards. Draco's team always lost. They figured he lost on purpose because he liked to wear woman's clothing.' Severus offered.

'And does he?' Lucius asked astonished.

'As far as I know he only likes to wear panties,' Severus replied as Remus nodded in agreement.

'Hey I'm still here!' Draco yelled, 'and I don't wear woman's underwear!'

'You sure?' Lucius asked eyeing his son critically.

'Do you have any idea how badly I want to throw this,' he held up the table leg, 'this, whatever this is at you?'

'Whoa!' Harry reappeared, this time he looked a little bit more awake and less like he was going to start crying. 'Put the leg down and step away from the tools. Lucius put the wrench down. Severus,' the man looked up from the instructions he was trying to interpret, 'you can stay.'

Severus gave Harry a friendly smile as Draco glowered at Harry and Lucius looked rather grateful to be out of the mess. He hurriedly whispered a 'thank you' as he passed Harry.

'But Harry I can help, I helped the last time.' Draco whined.

Harry's eyes darkened before he replied. 'No the last time you watched me work while you drank all my beer.'

'but,' Draco began his protests again but Harry just shooed him out with a motion. Draco stormed out in a huff only to come back ten minutes later with his own sandwich.

xXxXx

Almost an hour later Severus and Harry stood before the completed crib. Harry ran a hand along the edge wistfully.

'You did a wonderful job Harry,' Severus thanked the other man.

Harry just shrugged, 'I had a good assistant.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was harder then he thought, 'I have to go do some homework.' He said as he made his way through the boxes and plastic wrapping.

'Where's Harry going in such a hurry?' Draco asked as he came back with Remus from their walk. 'Oh wow, he is good,' Draco commented admiring the crib.

Remus followed Harry, Severus reply of homework followed him to the stairs.

'Cub?' Remus asked softly as he pushed open the door he hoped was Harry's. When he heard shuffling and a muffled sob he knew he was in the right place. 'What's wrong? What are you doing?'

'I'm sorry Remy, I can't be here. Not with all of this. It hurts too much.' Harry replied tearfully.

'Harry.' Remus called softly but sternly.

'What?' Harry replied not looking or going to Remus.

'Come here to me,' Remus replied holding out his arms only to have them filled with Harry.

'You'll be okay, you'll get him back. You were so good with him.' Remus mumbled into Harry's hair as he rubbed gentle circles on his back.

After a while Harry reluctantly pulled away from Remus, 'Sorry... I didn't mean to,' he began blushing in embarrassment.

'Nonsense,' Remus cut him off, 'it's alright, you have nothing to apologize for. Look why don't you stay the night and tomorrow we can settle you into a hotel or something. We won't even make you build anything else.'

Harry let out a weak laugh but agreed.

'Are you feeling better?' Draco asked when Harry and Remus reappeared.

Harry nodded, 'yeah, but I think tomorrow I'll go find a hotel or something to stay at until we leave.' He added.

Draco didn't have to ask why. 'And thank you Lucius for letting me stay here. And you Dray otherwise I probably would be dead in some ditch somewhere.'

Lucius suddenly light up, 'Of course!' everyone stared after the blond as he rushed out.

'Anyone know why he just ran out of here?' Remus asked just as perplexed as everyone else.

'No idea,' Severus replied as both Draco and Harry were shaking their heads.

xXxXx

The next morning found Draco announced that he was going to visit Pansy and that harry was coming with him.

'I'm sorry about all of this Harry,' Severus apologized again.

'Stop apologizing Sev, it's not your fault you had no idea that child services would be hoisting a child onto you.'

'I know but I truly,' he began to apologize again but Harry cut him off.

'If you apologize one more time, I will find away to rip your oesophagus out through your anus.'

Severus gulped and nodded. 'This is my number if you want to talk or something.' Severus blushed as he handed Harry a card.

'Thank you.' Harry replied tucking the card into his pocket.

Lucius surprised Harry by giving him a hug, 'don't do anything stupid alright, we are going to fix this okay?' he whispered fiercely to Harry who could only nod.

Really Draco and Harry were checking into the motel down the road. Draco held Harry while the smaller man sobbed his pain out.

xXxXx

Harry woke late the next morning. Instead of taking a shower or getting dressed or doing something that would make him feel marginally better he routed through his bags searching for something. When the first search yielded nothing he searched again then a frantic third time before remembering he had taken it out of his bag when he'd been at the Malfoy's.

He swore colourfully as he tried to find something to wear while waking Draco. Five minutes later they were out the door Harry still buttoning his pants Draco still trying to figure what the hell was going on.

It was a dishevelled Lucius that answered his fierce banging. 'Harry? What?' Draco was still in car just as confused as Lucius.

'I'm sorry but I left something very important here and I,'

'Want Da!' a fierce cry came from the kitchen stopping Harry in his tracks.

'No...' Harry turned and followed the cry that had become a chant. Lucius and Draco exchanged confused glances as they followed Harry.

Harry watched with utter devastation as Severus tried to feed a small auburn haired boy.

Severus spun around as Harry's legs gave out from beneath him, thankfully Remus caught him. The boy followed Severus movement and caught sight of Harry, 'DA!' the boy squealed in delight as he tried to free himself from the confines of the high chair. Severus quickly had the wailing boy out of the high chair and into Harry's arms. Taylor clung to Harry as fiercely as Harry clung to Taylor. Both of them were crying as Harry murmured softly to the boy in his arms as he took in his scent and his feel. Merlin he had missed his son.


	6. Ginny

'Sorry Severus,' Arthur sighed, 'can you just tell Lucius that his petition was denied again. He'll know what you're talking about.'

'Petition denied, I can do that.'

'Thank you. Happy Christmas Severus,' Though Arthur's heart didn't seem to be in it.

'Was it Harry's petition?' he asked.

'I can't tell you any details but yeah it was. Be gentle with him, Severus, he's not as strong as he makes everyone believe.'

'Take care Arthur.' Severus offered, but Arthur was already yelling for his daughter.

'GINERVA MOLLY ADELE WEALSEY!'

'Yes Daddy?' she asked sweetly when she arrived in the kitchen.

'I just talked to Severus Snape,' Ginny scrunched her nose, she had never really liked the man, 'he's staying with Lucius and his son Draco for the holidays.'

'So?' Ginny asked, sounding incredibly impatient. She wanted nothing more then to get back to her conversation with Justin.

'He told me that Draco had picked up Harry. He had been left in the middle of nowhere in hte middle of the night, by you.' He looked at her pointedly.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, 'but I told you! Harry wasn't feeling up to a big Christmas. If he was there he was probably hitchhiking to come see us. I hope he's okay. Is Harry okay?'

Arthur sighed, 'yes Harry is okay. He's just upset that he doesn't have Rowan with him.'

'Taylor,' Ginny corrected rather vehemently.

Arthur tried not to yell at his daughter. Harry wanted to name the boy Rowan but Ginny had wanted Taylor and somehow that's the name that ended up on the certificate. Arthur was sure that Harry, when he was able to, wanted to change his son's name. For now he tried to remember that when talking to Ginny the child's name was Taylor and when talking to Harry it was Rowan.

'Can I go Dad? I'm in the middle of some homework that I'd like to finish today.'

Arthur just waved his daughter off.

xXxXx

The next afternoon Arthur sat with his wife who had just returned from helping her neice give birth.

'What did I miss?' she asked bestowing an affectionate kiss to her husband.

'Harry's petition was denied.' Molly sighed and hugged her husband, 'and according to Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, Ginny left Harry in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night.'

'What?'

'When I asked Ginerva about it she denied it.'

'What are we going to do?' Molly asked, worried.

'I think that whatever we decided to do we should wait till after the holidays.'

Just then an explosion rocked the house. As Molly yelled 'George,' Arthur yelled, 'Fred,' as they ran to the back shed.

The identical twins had come crashing out the door followed by billowing black smoke. 'What have you done?' Molly shouted.

'Nothing-' George began before he started coughing.

'Nothing at all-' Fred continued before he was coughing.

'It's all smoke,'

'So no need to worry,'

'We'll clean it all up,'

'When everything clears.'

Molly and Arthur eyed their children with trepidation but they didn't do or say anything. Despite the fact that while the twins had finished high school they hadn't gone to university, instead focusing on developing products for their Joke Shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was quite successful, despite the odd name.

Harry was then shuffled to the back of their minds as they tried to keep their children from blowing up their home.


	7. Mother

Severus watched Harry and Rowan. The name Taylor Devon just didn't sit right with him and he opted to use the name Harry wanted for the boy. It wasn't hard to adapt because he didn't really know his grandson by any name. Besides Rowan seemed to suit the bubbly boy more than Taylor or Devon did. Both were asleep on the couch, Rowan asleep on Harry's chest holding onto his shirt fiercely. They had hardly let the other out of sight for the past few days but that was expected. Severus looked up as Lucius joined him.

'Have you found anything?'

Lucius gave him a look that clearly said 'how big of a moron do you think I am?' then he smirked. 'I'm Lucius Malfoy, of course I found something.'

Severus looked at him expectantly. Lucius handed the file he was holding, 'it looks like one of the reasons Harry keeps getting denied is because of abuse.'

Severus was about to protest but Lucius wouldn't let him, 'I checked, there were several calls made about suspicious activity going on at Harry's apartment. Every night that there was a disturbance call Harry wasn't there. He was at a game and someone was looking after Rowan.'

'Does it say who?'

Lucius shook his head, 'it did but the names been blacked out.'

'Ginny.' Both men looked up surprised that Harry was awake. A giggle came from the boy in Harry's arms as the boy was hanging upside down. 'She hates hockey and refused to come to my games.'

'Papa!' Rowan reached for Severus, while the boy was firmly attached to Harry he was quickly warming up to the older man.

Harry brought the boy over as Severus stood to accept the babbling boy.

'Harry did you know?'

Harry shook his head, 'I talked to the cops a few times but when I asked Ginny about it she would blame the neighbours upstairs. If I had known I would have left Ginny sooner. She and I...' he paused to think about how to word it without sounding like a complete bastard. 'She was never very fond of Rowan, kept insisting on calling him Taylor and that he wouldn't be staying for much longer. I kept hoping that she would come to care for him,' they could feel the sadness coming off the young man. Rowan was sitting quietly in Severus' lap playing with the buttons on his shirt. 'I was going to break up with her after the holiday. Then Rowan was taken and I just needed... I don't know what I needed...' he trailed off.

'Da,' the small boy called softly from his grandfathers lap, 'need Ro,' he declared reaching for Harry. Harry laughed and some of the tension in the room eased as Lucius and Severus joined the laughter.

'Yeah, I needed you,' he pulled the little one into a hug and Rowan snuggled into Harry seeping in the warmth.

xXxXx

A little while later Severus and Rowan had gone down for their naps. Lucius was working on paperwork for the office and Harry was doing some homework. Remus was out shopping with Draco or rather Draco was shopping, Remus was keeping a running commentary about what he thought was going on around them.

'Lucius?' the blond looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway.

'What is it Harry? Is Rowan alright?'

Harry had to laugh softly. 'Rowan's fine he's made a good pillow out of Severus, both are asleep.'

Lucius visibly relaxed, 'What can I do for you then?'

Harry sighed and dropped down into the chair in front of the desk. 'I think I know who spoke against me.'

Lucius was intrigued, he'd been trying to get into an unedited version on the file but he kept getting no access. 'Who?'

Harry gave a derisive snort, 'who do you think?'

Lucius thought for a moment and when Harry thought he wasn't going to answer a light went off in Lucius head, 'Ginny.'

Harry nodded, 'as much as I would like to know why she did what she did can we wait till the holidays are over?'

Lucius nodded.

xXxXx

'Oh, right!' Draco said suddenly in the middle of dinner that night. Despite the fact that Lucius was talking burst out with, 'what had you running around like a fool?'

Harry blushed, 'I'll show you after dinner,' he replied diplomatically, 'so what did Parkinson say when she found out?' he asked Lucius wanting the older man to finish his story.

Remus smirked at Draco's huff, while everyone else ignored him, Harry in favour of Lucius story and Severus in favour of feeding Rowan.

'So?' Draco asked looking expectantly at Harry.

'So what?' Harry replied, confused. Draco just stared at Harry who stared back. After five minutes Draco sighed and caved.

'What had you so antsy before?'

'Oh right.' Harry replied before leaving.

'Whorry!' Draco yelled following the other man.

'I'm coming back Gayco,' came from upstairs, from around Harry's room.

Draco huffed and dropped onto the couch turning on the TV. A few minutes later Harry came back with a book. It was a sea foam-y green.

'This is what I was so worked up about before,' he said handing the book to Severus who looked at it in surprise.

'What is it?' Draco asked trying to look at it.

'What are you seven?' Lucius asked his son who was trying to climb over the furniture to find out what Harry had given to Severus. In a move beyond his years Draco stuck his tongue out before falling off the back of the couch thanks from a push from Remus.

Severus stared at the cover of the book which had the name Rowan written in silver script above a picture of a small Pegasus.

'I'd met Larissa at the trial and we just hit it off. She didn't have anyone and I listened to her. After everything we would get together and go to the movies, go shopping, whatever. She told me that she wanted to name her baby Rowan if it was a boy and Chloe if it was a girl. She wanted me to be the baby's godfather and to pick his middle name.' Severus had opened the book and was now staring at the first page, it was a picture of the first ultra-sound. Above it in neat calligraphy was the name Rowan Seamus written in silver. 'I never got the chance for either,'

'She died giving birth.' Severus offered.

'And everything just spiralled out of control, there was fighting and so much confusion. All I remember was I ended up with a little boy named Taylor and whenever I tried to change his name they kept telling me I wasn't his guardian.'

The next few hours were spent with Harry explaining every photo in the book. It was only a year or so of pictures but there was a story for every picture.

At one point Harry left the others with the book as Remus told the story of Rowan swimming and as soon as Harry was out the door they heard Rowan cry.

'How did he know?' Draco asked curious. 'I've noticed him do that a few times.'

'The only explanation I can think of is that Rowan and Harry have a very tight bond.' Remus replied, 'Harry was the first to hold Rowan, to feed him, to touch him. Where it should have been Larissa it was Harry. Rowan didn't have anyone and Harry needed someone.'

'So basically Harry is Rowan's mother.' Lucius offered half joking.

'Yeah,' Remus gave a half hearted smile, 'Harry is Rowan's mother.'


	8. Monsters

Christmas was a quiet affair the six men celebrating together.

Rowan was showered with gifts from all of them. Everyone else had a good haul too.

Thirty minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve found Rowan, who had refused to go to bed, asleep on Lucius, Draco was nestled into the crook of Remus' body trying valiantly to stay awake and Harry had given up and was asleep with his head in Severus' lap as Severus absently carded a hand through Harry's nest.

'Is Harry asleep yet?' Remus asked, it was hard to tell with all the bodies in the room.

Lucius chuckled, 'he's been asleep for about a half hour now.'

'They did have a long day,' Severus commented.

Harry, Draco and Rowan had spent a good part of the day out in the snow, coming in for lunch then heading back out again. Rowan had had a nap but Draco and Harry had gone back out to practice on the ice they had been making all holiday.

Harry had just out Rowan down for a nap one day when his phone started to sing, a not quite so tinny version of _I Don't Care_.

'Harry's house of painful pleasure, how may we service you?' Draco smirked as he answered the phone, knowing who it was.

Arthur laughed on the other end, 'Draco is Harry around?'

'He's just in bed with a client-' He began to answer before Harry snatched the phone from his hand.

'Don't listen to anything he says he didn't take any of his meds today,' he hurriedly said into the phone.

'You're sounding much better Harry.' Arthur said with laugh.

'Yeah it's amazing how your children can pick up your spirits.' Harry replied glaring at Draco.

'Look Harry, Molly and I missed you and Rowan this year and there's a big pile of presents with your names on them. What do you say you come down for the day?' Arthur asked. He and Molly had talked long into the night about what to do about Ginny who was lying about everything it seemed. 'Lucius, Severus, Draco and Remus are all welcome to. You know Molly loves having a crowd around.'

'That sounds great, when should we come by?' Harry asked knowing that the others would welcome the short trip if only to get out of the house.

'How about in two days, that should give Molly time to prepare some food and the boys and I time to build an extension onto the back of the kitchen.'

'oh you mean the one that you've been working on for the last 14 years.'

'Actually it's only been 12.' Arthur replied with mock indignation.

Harry laughed, 'We'll see you in a few days Da. Give my love to Mum,' Harry didn't often refer to the older couple as such but when he did it warmed both Molly and Arthur's hearts.

'I will, give Rowan a raspberry for me.'

Harry laughed as he hung up. 'Well, we're going on a road trip in a few days.' Harry announced as he entered the kitchen with Draco trailing behind him.

'What!? Where?' the blonde screeched.

'What are you a woman?' Harry cringed away from the high pitched whine covering his ears, 'Where do you think numb nuts?'

Remus was trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop as Lucius and Severus stared at the pair in confusion.

Harry held up his phone, 'I just talked to Arthur, he and Molly missed me this year so they have invited all of us to the Burrow for the day.'

'Why?'

Harry stared at Draco like he was the dumbest person on the face of the planet, 'Did the bleach melt your brain?'

Harry vanished up the stairs to organize everything he and Rowan would need for the day.

Remus sighed, 'Harry has spent the last 15 Christmas' at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur have been the parents where I couldn't be.'

'Why didn't you have Harry?' Draco asked, more curious than anything.

Remus didn't reply save for pointing at his eyes.

'Oh,' Draco said, 'Sorry.'

'Come here you stupid twat,' Remus said softly holding his arms open. Draco gratefully sank into the other man. 'I was a much a part of Harry's life as the Weasley's were there is nothing to be sorry for.'

'That's right he called you Daddy, when you got here.' Draco commented.

'I am Daddy when he is in emotional distress otherwise I am a variety of names both pleasant and not so pleasant.' He said with a smirk.

xXxXx

Two days later the boys set out for the Burrow in two cars. Severus was driving Harry and Rowan in his brand new Camero and Draco followed with Remus and Lucius in his Princess.

'A Camero Severus?' Harry asked clearly amused.

'My first car twenty years ago was a Camero and it finally died last month.' Severus replied.

'Wow, what happened to it?'

'I had just parked and was about 5 feet away when an SUV careened into. The auto shop tried to fix her but there was too much damage.'

'What about the SUV?'

'Barely a dent but the driver won't be driving ever again. He is paralyzed from the neck down.'

Harry and Severus were quiet for a time as Harry tried to find something agreeable to listen to on the radio.

xXxXx

Lucius spent more time on his phone then talking to Remus and Draco, who found lots to discuss.

Lucius couldn't be faulted though, he was talking to an Amelia Bones, who happened to be head of Social Services. They were attempting to figure out what the hell had gone wrong with Harry's case.

xXxXx

Harry and Severus both stretched as they got out of the care. Before Harry could do anything he was attacked by 2 red blurs that had identical cries of 'Uncle Harry!'

He hoisted both up as Severus got Rowan from the car. 'Vicky, Mikey what are you doing outside with no coats?'

'But you don't have one?' Vicky pointed out while the younger of the pair tried to not cry at the scolding.

Harry looked down at himself, 'I guess I don't, you know what that means...' he trailed off with a low growl.

Both kids shrieked and squirmed out of Harry's arms as he unleashed the tickle monster chasing the giggling duo back into the house.

Lucius, Draco and Remus arrived as Harry was running after the pair.

'I guess the tickle monster found them.' Remus' commented, allowing Draco to lead him into the house.

'That is one thing I don't miss,' Draco replied with a laugh.

'That can be remedied,' Lucius replied as he held up one finger and wiggled it around.

'Oh no you stay away, Remus make him stay away,' Draco commanded hiding behind the older man.

It wasn't Remus that saved Draco, as Remus was too busy laughing, it was Arthur and Molly, well mostly Molly.

'Oh look at you Draco, you've become such a handsome man.' Molly gushed as she pulled him into a hug kissing both his cheeks. Severus and Lucius smirked but they soon vanished when they were treated to the same treatment.

Soon enough almost twenty people were crowded into the living room and the kitchen all talking about something that no one else was talking about.


	9. Changes

Sometime around 11 as Lucius sipped his port with Severus, Arthur, Remus and Bill, Arthur's oldest son that he was glad that Harry had told them all to pack an overnight bag no one was in any condition to travel anywhere.

'Where is Ginerva?' he asked rather abruptly interrupting a lively debate about what football team was better and if David Beckham was worth it. The other men all stared at him like he'd lost his head.

Bill and Arthur shared a confused glance neither could remember where the youngest Weasley was.

George and Draco who were carrying a sloshed Fred, whose ex-fiancé had just aborted his child. to bed, 'Ginny?' George asked confirming what he'd overheard. 'She went to a friend's house to study,' he said after a nod from Lucius. His tone suggested that he didn't believe a word that came from his sister.

'Which is probably a good thing because he plans to give all of Ginny's gifts away,' Draco snorted before pointed to Harry and Molly who was crushing the young man in a fierce hug.

When Molly let him go she was distracted by Fleur, Bill's wife, Luna, George's girlfriend and Hermione, Ron's girlfriend, who all began to faun over the simple diamond bracelet that had originally been meant for Ginny. Fleur had received the crystal unicorn, namely because she had been collecting them since she was 3, though that was all her parents. Luna had received a stuff version of a dog he had seen on the internet, probably fake but adorable nonetheless. It was a dog that looked exactly like a panda. Extremely rare but incredibly adorable. Like him she was studying Cryptozoology but she had a soft spot for the ailuropoda melanoleuca or more simply the giant panda. She had immediately named it Harry. Hermione had gotten several books on various subjects including crime scenes, magical & mythical beasts and 1001 movies she had to see before she died. The girl would read anything. Considering that Harry had bought them for Ginny they all were appropriate for the recipient that had gotten them and all three girls were incredibly grateful.

xXxXx

Everyone had gone to bed or was getting ready for bed and as Harry made his way to his room he heard what sounded like an argument.

'You shouldn't've taken those books Herm, they were meant for my sister,' Ron growled angrily.

'Harry may have bought them for Ginny, Ron but he gave them to me.' Hermione shot back just as angry. It seemed that this argument had been a repetitive one. 'Besides after what she did to him, I don't blame him. And don't call me Herm'

Ron spluttered a bit before responding, 'you stupid bitch!' Harry was about the throw open the door at the cry of pain when it flew open for him. 'Don't you walk away from me!' Ron snarled pulling a frightened Hermione back into the room by her hair. In his anger he completely ignored Harry.

'Leave her alone Ronald,' Harry bellowed not caring if he woke the house.

Ron looked up startled enough to let go of Hermione, who ran to Harry.

'What in the blazes is going on?' Arthur asked coming up the stairs with his wife. Several people appeared behind them and some from up stairs and down the hall. Ron froze.

Despite the fact that she was trembling violently and had tears in her eyes Hermione managed to tell them what happened.

'Do you want to press charges Miss Granger?' Lucius asked as gently as one could.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, it was the first time he was ever like that. Just keep him away from me.'

'Come on Mione you can stay with me tonight,' Harry offered then panic suddenly, 'oh Merlin, Ro'' he looked around.

'He's perfectly fine, if a little tired,' Severus replied, he was holding Rowan who was contently gnawing on a rubber dragon.

'Do you want me to call anyone in the morning?' Draco offered, really he was just making sure it was okay.

Hermione nodded and blushed, 'can you call Pansy?'

Draco smiled, 'Of course.'

'Thank you,' Draco simply nodded and went back to Remus and the pair headed off to bed much like everyone else that had been woken.

Ron was alone with his parents, 'don't even think about leaving this house Ronald, the consequences will be much worse if you do.' Molly warned her youngest son.

He nodded meekly and went back to bed when he couldn't hear his parents or anyone else. He didn't sleep much that night wondering what his parents would do to him come morning. He was an adult so he wasn't too worried that they would ground him and take away his favourite toy but they could do other things and that's what had him worrying. He was also silently fuming that the no good, perfect son-that-wasn't-a-Weasley had interrupted his fun.

xXxXx

Sometime before noon the doorbell chimed pulling everyone from their sleep. Charlie opened to a frantic Pansy. 'Is Hermione Granger here? I got a message from Draco, is she okay?' she asked rapidly not giving the reptile trainer a chance to speak.

'Pansy!' Draco appeared, 'calm down you vile plant!' he scorned warmly. Sometimes it was the only way to get the woman to listen.

'You called her last night, didn't you?' Hermione asked eyeing Draco.

'No I didn't call her,' he replied haughtily, 'I texted her,' he smirked.

'Mione, I'm so sorry!' she pulled the smaller brunette in to a hug who warmly returned it.

'It's not your fault, you did warn me.' Hermione replied, 'besides he's old news now.'

'Are you leaving Hermione?' Molly asked worried.

'Yes, I planned on leaving today anyway as Pansy was picking me up to go back to school anyway.'

Molly beamed, 'that's right! I must have forgotten.' She hugged both Hermione and Pansy, 'drive safely and call Harry when you get there.' She instructed.

'Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley.' she was pulled into a fierce hug by the older lady, 'I'll talk to you later Harry and thanks for the books.' She said over Molly's shoulder.

'You're welcome, talk to you later.' Harry replied with a laugh as Pansy dragged Hermione from the house, mumbling about too many people in one place and evil bastards who should rot in hell with no penises.

xXxXx

'Harry what are you doing here?' Ginny asked shock colouring her words and face.

'Molly and Arthur invited us.' He replied not looking up from the sandwiches he was making. Several of the brood had left claiming that they had to work or clean or something, but Harry had stayed with his gang including Lucius who spent more time talking on a phone then 'Ginny did in high school' Arthur had quipped as well as Charlie, everyone else had left shortly after Hermione.

'Us?' she asked, not liking where this conversation was going. Especially since according to her, her parents believed that she and Harry were still together.

'Severus, Remus, Draco, Lucius and Rowan,' he replied, 'us.' He added with a nod.

'That stupid brat is here?' she practically shrieked, 'I made sure you would never see it again!' she stomped her foot like a 3 year old who didn't get what they wanted.

'How by giving false testimony claiming I was abusive or by leaving me in the middle of the night?' Harry replied, deadly calm.

Ginny then let out a shriek that reminded Harry of a Banshee, or would have if they still existed, 'I heard yelling-' Molly appeared in the doorway just in time to watch Ginny run Harry through with a very large kitchen knife.

Harry looked from the blade in his abdomen to the woman holding it. Despite the anger and the hatred Ginny took a step back from the look of betrayal that was in those emeralds that Harry was famous for.

Harry didn't remember much after that.

Molly began to holler for her husband and the other men that were still staying with them.

They found Ginny facing off against her mother who held the phone, Molly was pleading with her daughter to let her help Harry but Ginny was hunched over Harry like a mother bear protecting its young.

Suddenly Ginny was tackled from behind and the knife skittered across the floor and motion broke out.

Lucius was calling the authorities while Remus and Draco were trying to keep Rowan from the kitchen, despite his cries for his da. Arthur tried his best to comfort his wife as Severus tried to stop Harry's bleeding. Charlie was sitting on a struggling Ginny.


	10. Waiting

Everyone sat in one of the comfort rooms waiting for news on Harry.

They all looked up expectantly as Charlie pushed open the doors. He had been the last to talk with the police. 'Just me,' he said with a tired smile, 'any news?' he asked dropping down across from his father.

'No,' Arthur replied before falling silent again.

Draco was curled up into Remus. Molly was asleep on one of the couches, her head on Arthurs lap. Severus was flipping absently through an outdated magazine as he gently rubbed circles on Rowan's back.

Charlie had noticed Lucius pacing out front, he was on the phone. Again.

xXxXx

Almost an hour later there was a gentle knock on the door before it opened. It wasn't a nurse but 2 detectives, Nymphandora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Arthur, we were told that we could find you here.' Kingsley said as softly as his baritone would let him. Only Severus and Arthur were still awake.

'Can we come in?' Tonks asked just before she hit her shin on one of the tables.

Severus snorted but didn't say anything, 'of course detectives,' Arthur replied, 'what is this about?'

'Actually,' Tonks replied rubbing her shin, 'we're here on two different matters. Do want you want him to leave?' she nodded to Severus who was starting to nod off.

'He can stay he's going to find out eventually anyway.' Arthur replied.

'Do you want to wake your wife?' Shacklebolt asked.

Arthur shook his head, 'it'll be better if she hears whatever it is from me. So,' he looked and gazed between the two detectives, 'who lost the game of rock papers scissors?' Tonks blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting while Shacklebolt merely chuckled.

'I did,' the man replied before clearing his throat, 'it's concerning your son Ronald. Do you know where he was tonight?'

Arthur nodded, 'he was supposed to be at home, he became violent with his girl- or rather his ex-girlfriend I should say, we were going to deal with him our way because Hermione didn't want to press charges. Why? Did something happen to him?' Arthur's anger was mixed with concern.

Shacklebolt pulled a photo from the file he had that Arthur hadn't noticed, 'is this your son's car?' he showed Arthur a photo of a familiar turquoise Ford Anglia that was crushed on the driver's side. Arthur tried his best to ignore the blood smear on the window.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly knowing where this was going, 'No, it's mine but the boys have all driven her and know where the keys are.'

'This next one is quite shocking, I'm very sorry but I have to ask.' Shacklebolt pulled a second photo from the file, 'is this Ronald?' he asked gently showing Arthur the photo of Ronald after the accident. While his left side was considerably bruised his right was unmarred and was unmistakably Ron.

'Yes, it's Ronald.' Arthur replied rather formally. He had been the one asking questions once, he know the procedure but it was hard when it was someone you knew. 'What happened?'

'Several witnesses place him at the Three Broomsticks, the bar-mistress and several waiters remember him drinking almost a full bottle of Jack's straight before he left. Five minutes later they heard the accident.'

Arthur let his head drop back onto the couch, neither detective missed the lone tear that escaped from the older man.

'Thank you,' Shacklebolt stood and went to stand by the door, Tonks still had to talk to Arthur about Ginny. 'I'm sorry about Ron, Arthur.' He gave the man's shoulder a squeeze before he left.

'I'm sorry about your son Arthur.' Tonks said softly squeezing the man's knee gently. He gave her a sad smile, she took a deep breath, 'if you haven't guessed I'm here about Ginny,' Arthur nodded, 'before she goes to trial she's going for psychiatric evaluation.'

'An eval? Why?' Arthur asked confused, Severus was confused as well.

'She was furious but quite coherent when she stabbed Harry. Why would she need to be evaluated?' Severus asked.

Tonks sighed, 'she was going on about learning magic and making potions and how Harry would be fine he just needed a salve that healed cuts and the like.'

Anger flashed across both men's faces, but it was Arthur who spoke first, 'it's an act, you know that right? She's in her right mind. This isn't the first time she tried to kill Harry,' he snapped. He was tired and angry with both his youngest children and himself and he was taking it out on these two friends.

'Arthur,' Severus cut in.

'Arthur?' Shacklebolt was back next to Arthur and Tonks who was writing this all down.

Arthur sighed again, 'Ginny and Harry were coming home for Christmas and Ginny left Harry in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. She said she didn't but Draco picked Harry up and lately I'm more inclined to believe Harry then Ginny.'

'Any particular reason?' Tonks asked, falling into professional mode.

'She lies about everything, who she's with, what she's doing, her grades, what movie she saw. I can't get a straight answer out of her anymore. No one can.'

'Anything else I should know?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah, you should talk to Blaise Zabini. He was with her the night she left Harry on the road, we ran into them at Finnigan's Hotel.' Draco replied, rubbing his eyes and trying to fix his hair so it wasn't sticking straight up.

'Do you know where he is now?' Tonks asked as she wrote.

Draco shook his head, 'no he high-tailed it out of there when Ginny refused to pay for the porn they watched,' he snickered at the memory, 'but I can get you his mothers phone number and his cell if you want it?' he offered as he rummaged around his 'man purse' that was really a messenger bag he always had with him, looking for his phone.

'Arthur?' Severus asked quietly as Tonks got the numbers from Draco and Shacklebolt called in the new information. Arthur gave the other man a weary look, 'if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Lucius too, he wants to help as well.'

'Thank you, I'll let Molly know.' The older man replied, he seemed to have distanced himself from everything, something for which Severus could not fault the man for doing.

'Draco?' Remus called softly, worry evident in his voice.

'I'm here Rem,' he let Remus take his hand, 'I'm just talking with Detective Tonks and Shacklebolt.'

Remus nodded, 'any word on Harry?'

'None yet,' Severus replied.

A knock alerted everyone awake that there was someone standing at the door. A doctor. She looked around, 'I'm looking for the family of Harry Potter-Lupin?' She asked keeping her voice low as to not disturb the others who were still asleep, namely Rowan.

'That would be us.' Arthur and Remus replied together, 'we're all family here,' Arthur added with a small smile. Tonks and Shacklebolt edged from the room, but stood just outside, they too were worried for the young man.

'How's Harry Dr. Pomfrey?' Remus asked eagerly, his hand gripping tightly to Draco's.

Thought Remus couldn't see it he could hear the smile in her voice, 'he'll be just fine Remus. Bed rest and lots of relaxation and he'll be as good as new in no time.'

Remus, and everyone else that was awake, sighed with relief. 'When can we see him?' Draco asked sensing that Remus needed a moment.

'When he wakes up which won't be for quite a few hours yet. You should probably go home get some sleep and something to eat and freshen up and by the time you get back, he'll still be asleep,' she added with a smile.

'Thank you Poppy,' Remus surprised the doctor with a fierce embrace. She had helped him when he'd lost his vision and everything else that had been medically wrong with Harry and all the Weasley's.

'The whole lot of them are morons, I'm sure if it wasn't for me they'd be doing stuff ass backwards and they'd need a map to fine said asses!' Lucius fumed as he stormed into the room. Severus and Draco both tried not to laugh, they had both heard this rant from Lucius before, Arthur and Remus merely looked concerned. Poppy was surprised no one woke up.

'What is it this time, Dad?' Draco asked resuming his spot next to Remus who had sat back down after releasing the doctor. 'And keep it down, there are people sleeping.'

'Someone's pushing for Ginny to get an insanity plea.' He pinched the bridge of his nose and would have cleaned his glasses if he actually wore them, 'actually they want to skip the trial all together and send her to St. Mungo's.'

'But it was all pre-meditated,' Draco protested.

'I know, I've been on the phone with Amelia trying to figure this whole thing out?' that's when he notice the doctor, 'is there any news?' he glanced between Remus and Arthur.

'He'll be fine.' Arthur replied, with a small smile.

'Good,' Lucius nodded.

'Good night.' Poppy said softly before leaving.

'Amelia?' Draco questioned his father after a few minutes of silence, clearly amused.

'She insists I call her that, says that Madam Bones makes her feel like an old French teacher. Of which she is neither.' Lucius replied with a scowl.

'Amelia?' Draco repeated. He knew his father had been eyeing the judge since his mother had run off with the young stable boy.

'Shut up brat,' Lucius replied throwing a wadded up paper ball at his son who only laughed along with Severus and Remus. Arthur it seemed was far more exhausted then he had let on because he was already asleep.

Soon enough, even with the uncomfortable furniture they had, they were all asleep.


	11. Wake Up

'Ah there you are Mr. Potter, here drink this slowly,' Poppy said with a smile as she helped him with some water before she checked him over, 'how are you feeling?'

Harry blinked lazily and gave the doctor a dopey grin, 'fantastic,' he replied.

'Wonderful,' she commented, 'there will be a little scarring but you'll be up in about in no time, just don't pull out any stitches.'

'Has anyone you look absolutely ravishing today Doctor?' Harry asked, only slightly slurred.

'Not not today Harry,' she replied making a note in his chart.

'Well you do.' He said with as much sincerity he could muster while staring at the doctor's ample bosom.

'Thank you Harry, why don't you get some sleep?' she suggested patting his leg but he was already asleep.

xXxXx

The next time Harry woke Poppy wasn't there, but he could feel a hand in his and squeezed it, squinting he made out the familiar colouring of Remus.

'Remy,' he croaked.

'Harry!' Remy cried startling Draco who fell out of his chair. A familiar hand carded through Harry's hair. 'It's good to hear you again cub. Do you want some water?' he asked, 'Draco get him some water!' he demanded before Harry could reply or Draco could get up of the floor.

Harry had to laugh as much as Remus loved to dote on Harry he was rather useless when he was this worried and excited. Or when he was emotional at all.

As Draco helped Harry drink Remus rattled on asking Harry if he was okay, if he needed anything, finally Draco had enough.

'Remy, he's fine and if he did need something he couldn't tell you because you won't stop asking.' Draco snapped.

Remus blushed and pretended to look at the floor, 'I'm sorry, I just...' he trailed off afraid to say anything.

'It's okay Remy I know,' Harry said squeezing Remus' hand, 'it is hard to talk when you refuse to breath. How's Rowan?'

'He misses his da,' Remus replied with his own squeeze, 'though Severus seems to be acceptable for now,' he added with a smirk.

Harry suddenly gave a loud long yawn. Remus gave him an affection kiss to his forehead, 'get some sleep cub, we'll be here when you wake up.'

'Love you, Dad,' he settled and Remus and Draco thought he was asleep, 'you too Dray,' he mumbled before he was pulled under again.

xXxXx

'Da!' Rowan who had been at the foot of Harry's bed playing quietly with a few plush toys noticed Harry waking first. Severus was reading something as he kept an eye on the toddler making sure he didn't tumble off the bed; not that he hadn't done that once or twice already.

Severus head snapped up and he watched as Harry slowly came awake, something he realized he wanted to do more often.

'Careful Rowan!' Severus snatched the boy who was trying to make his way to his dad's arms.

Rowan's lip trembled and he was about to start wailing when Harry held out his arms. 'I'm okay Sev, before he wakes the entire hospital.'

Together they settled Rowan on Harry's not injured side and the boy snuggled into Harry. Soon enough the familiar gentle hand of his father had him asleep in no time.

'Has he not slept?' Harry asked amazed.

'He has just not very well. Bad dreams of a bad, bad lady with fire for hair.' Harry almost snorted at the description of Ginny.

'And you?' Harry asked concerned, the dark circles under Severus' eyes gave him away.

'My dreams don't feature a fire lady.' Severus replied, fiddling with one of Rowan's plush toys. He took a steadying breath before Harry could say anything, 'I know this is a bad time, you just broke up with your fiancé who stabbed you and you're still drugged up to your eyeballs,' as Severus ranted he did look up, missing Harry's amusement, 'but I'd like to be a part of Rowan's life, of your life. If you'll have me.'

'Give me your hand.' Harry demanded when Severus had stopped talking.

'What?' Severus looked up confused.

'And stop playing with that infernal dragon.'

Severus stared at Harry stupidly, which for Severus was a first. 'I don't...'

'I've been stabbed, just here,' he pointed to his stab wound opposite Rowan, 'I have a sleeping toddler that will wake the entire hospital including the morgue right here, so shut up, give Rowan the dragon and give me your hand since I can't reach it.'

Doing as told Severus tucked the dragon under Rowan's arm and took hold of Harry's hand. Harry gave Severus a gentle smile and a reassuring squeeze. 'I'd like that Sev, it would mean a lot to Rowan to have his Papa with him.'

'And you?

'It'd be nice to have an adult conversation that didn't devolve into who can drink what from where and who's had sex with who where.'

Severus laughed, 'you're just angry you couldn't join in.'

'If I could I'd beat you with my pillow,' Harry muttered, the drug the nurse had given him was starting to kick in and he just wanted to sleep.

'I cower in fear,' Severus replied still clearly amused, 'go to sleep my lion, I'm not going anywhere.'

'That's what Remus and Draco said,' Harry muttered before he fell asleep to Severus' deep laugh.

xXxXx

'Is he gonna wake up soon, uncle Harry is boring like this,' a young make voice drifted through Harry's drug induced fog of sleep.

'Don't you have homework or something?' he muttered, he already missed the warmth that had been nestled against his side.

'Da!' and before he could really miss it, it was back and babbling about whatever it was that the boy babbled about. When a soft teal something was shoved in his face he realized that Rowan had been talking about this thing. 'Agon!'

'Oh sweet...' he trailed off as he got a good leek at the new dragon Rowan was holding. It was incredibly soft and a teal green with shiny wings the same colour. Its eyes were a deep amethyst. Harry had to admit that it was a very pretty dragon.

'Draco you really have to stop...' Harry began but was interrupted by Lucius.

'Actually I found it, quite by accident mind you, I thought Rowan could use some comfort with his dad in the hospital.'

Harry pouted. He huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, stuck out his bottom lip and held rather tightly to the dragon that Rowan was feebly trying to get back. 'I get stabbed by my lunatic of an ex-fiance and my son gets the presents. It's so not fair.'

Giving up on the dragon, Rowan slipped unnoticed by Harry from the bed. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair, 'see that giant box under that overflowing table there?' Harry's eyes lit up at the sight, 'that's all for you, you big baby.'

'Hey, I've been stabbed.' He shot back swatting Severus playfully.

'Da!' Rowan had retrieved something and brought it back and when Harry turned to find Rowan he let out a rather unmanly shriek and nearly fell out of the bed. Draco, Remus, Lucius all burst out laughing while Severus checked Harry was alright before he started laughing.

Rowan just giggled not sure what had been so funny about scaring his dad.

To Harry the giggle had come from behind the giant blue and purple dragon that was clearly bigger then Rowan. As far as dragons went it was pretty cute but the last thing he had expected to see was a 3 foot dragon at his bedside.

'Up,' Rowan stated still standing beside the bed, unable to get up to Harry. 'Papa up!' he said again when no one helped him, then calming down Severus picked Rowan, dragon and all, and settled him beside Harry. 'For Da,' he declared pushing the big dragon to Harry.

Harry then realized he was holding the smaller dragon, he gave it a thorough exam before he held it tightly again, 'but I thought this one was for me.'

'No Agon,' Rowan replied pointing to himself, 'Da,' he pushed the big dragon to Harry again.

'I don't know this guy is pretty soft.'

When Harry didn't immediately relinquish his hold on Agon, Rowan's eyes filled with tears and he sniffled.

'Just give him the damn plush Bongboy,' Draco cut in not wanting to have to see Rowan in tears, he was half tempted to just go buy the boy an identical plush then and there.

'You stay out of this Ponyboy,' Harry shot back.

That one caught Draco in left field. 'Ponyboy?' he muttered obviously confused, though no one was really paying him any attention.

'Come here,' Harry called Rowan up to him, 'you can have him, if I can have you?' he held Agon just out of reach.

'Always have Ro'an,' the boy replied giving Harry a very wet very sloppy kiss. He curled up with Agon and Harry content to have his favourite pillow and toy.


	12. Sentenced

Mikey and Vicky had been to visit their uncle Harry and had left him about 6 pounds of chocolate, because chocolate could cure anything. Uncle Remus said so. Of course all the others had given him the evil eye not that he could tell but he had shivered and asked if someone had opened a window. Harry and Draco had simply laughed at him.

It was Remus, Draco and Severus that picked Harry up from the hospital, Remus carrying Harry's carryall as he held Draco's elbow as he carried the giant box of gifts for Harry and Severus pushed Harry's wheelchair, Harry had Sully, the giant dragon on his lap.

xXxXx

Harry was not at all surprised to find a 'Welcome back!' banner hanging in the front hall of the manor. He was however surprised to find Amelia Bones, the head of Child Welfare in the front hall with Lucius, Rowan and several Weasley's.

'Da!,' Rowan reached for Harry from Lucius' arms, Harry gave the boy a gentle kiss.

'Hey little man, I'm not going to be able to carry you for a little while,' the boys bottom lip began to tremble, 'but when we get to the couch we can snuggle, how's that?'

Rowan grinned and demanded that Lu put him down. Laughing Lucius set the toddler on the floor and he immediately latched onto to Harry's fingers.

'It tore at me taking that little boy from his father.' Amelia said softly as she and Lucius watched the pair.

'I know,' Lucius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, he placed a gentle kiss to her temple then laughed as he watched Mikey and Vicky push Rowan up onto the couch with Harry.

Once Harry and Rowan were settled, Amelia approached the pair. 'I know this is late, but it's better than never,' she said with a soft smile, giving him a large envelope.

He pulled the papers out, obviously confused. He read them once but then he had to read them again.

'What? I mean... I don't...Why?' he stuttered.

'We have recently found out that someone's been doctoring the papers.' Amelia replied, 'not just yours and not just child services but everything. We're not positive who it is yet but we've got three suspects. And I'm not going to tell you who they are.'

'You mean...' he held up the papers lamely.

'Yes Rowan is now yours legally, no one can take him from you again. If anyone tries they'll have to go through me first.' Amelia said, and then seemed to remember something else. She pulled another document from her purse. 'He shall now be known as Rowan Seamus on everything.' She offered with a smile.

Harry could only stare at all the paper work, when he looked up at Amelia there were tears in his eyes, 'Thank you, this means so much... Thank you, Rowan Prince, can you just scoot over a bit Daddy has to get up for a minute,' he brushed his eyes as he awkwardly stood and then pulled the concerned woman into a bear hug, 'thank you so much.' He whispered again.

'I was just righting a grievous error,' she replied trying to keep from crying too, 'you should probably sit down now.' She offered helping him sit when he just nodded. The two of them wiped embarrassed tears away, though they weren't the only ones.

'Da, sad?' Rowan asked standing with help from the back of the couch to look his father in the eye.

'No, baby, Da's very, very happy, you get to stay with me and nothing anyone does can take you from me.'

'No go with big man?' Rowan asked the fear in his expressive eyes unmissable.

'No. You don't ever have to see them ever again.'

'Ro stay.' He declared with a nod.

Everyone had to laugh, 'yeah,' Harry agreed, 'Ro stay.'

xXxXx

The Wealsey's had left before dinner and the remaining party members finished their early dinner both Amelia's phone and Lucius' phone began to ring.

Draco and Severus cleaned up as Remus was entertaining Rowan with Mooney, his companion beast. He was half Samoyed, half wolf. Remus and Harry had found the small pup by the road side one night 2 years ago and the dog had chosen Remus. Harry was pretending to watch something on television.

Both calls ended about the same time and they had a brief conference before joining the others, Severus had put Rowan to bed.

It was decided that Amelia would go first.

'They found out who was forging documents.' She stated looking around. 'It seems that Percy Weasley didn't much like his job or how his boss treated him. He took it upon himself to forge several documents and get Fudge to sign them, which considering the man doesn't read anything he signs isn't that hard.

'It had started before you're case,' she stated for Harry's benefit, to tell him that it wasn't just because of him, 'however saying that he was slated to come into a lot of money. Apparently Ginny offered him a quarter of the fortune she was soon to inherit from her almost but not quite dead yet fiancé. Because legally she was his next of kin Ginny would have gotten the money until Rowan came of age. Harry had updated his will to include the boy no matter what happened.'

'How long has this forging been going on?' Harry asked.

'According to Weasley, about a year and a half,' Amelia replied.

'And no one noticed?' Draco asked sceptically.

'They had all been little things in all the reports, this with Harry was his biggest forge.' Amelia replied sadly.

'So now what?' Remus asked almost afraid of the answer.

'Percy has been arrested and will be charged with over 300 counts of fraud, treason and conspiracy to commit murder. He stands to be in jail for a long time.' Amelia didn't sound too thrilled.

Harry sighed, 'and what about Ginny?'

'It would seem that her brother had a part in getting her sent to Mungo's,' Lucius replied.

'Forged papers,' Harry stated.

'Forged papers,' Lucius agreed, 'however that will be overturned and she will be facing a jury of her peers on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. When this trial is finished she will be charged with the neglect of a minor, and abuse of said minor.'

'How are Molly and Arthur taking this? First Ron and now this, it can't be easy.' Remus mused.

'They are holding up, Charlie is staying in town for a while and Bill and Fleur are staying with the twins, Fred and George are taking turned staying at the store. They will be okay eventually.' Lucius said softly, 'Arthur told me so himself.'

'I just wish they didn't have to go through with this, that if I had noticed...' Harry began with another sigh.

'Harry it's not your fault, you alone did not decide for Ginny to try to kill you or for Percy to forge all those documents,' Severus interrupted his out rather effectively, 'or for Ron to get behind the wheel piss drunk,' he added pointedly. 'While someone's world revolves around you,' he glanced at Rowan, 'the entire world doesn't.'

xXxXx

There were several things happening all at once.

There were several lawyers and detectives going through the several hundred documents that had been signed by Minister Fudge in the last year and a half. Too many had fraudulent information.

Percy was sentenced to almost 20 years for his crimes against, what the papers stated, his country. While Fudge was encouraged to retire early he is now living in an apartment somewhere in France. His wife took him for millions while his mistress took everything else.

Ginny was sentenced to life. She spends her days serving Bertha and washing her fellow inmates' laundry.

Harry returned to school, Severus found an apartment for himself so he could see Harry and Rowan as often as he liked. He also got a spot at the university, he teaches a course on Mythical Beasts. It's Harry's favourite class.

Draco and Remus moved into an apartment on the floor above Severus, he claims they keep him up at night.

Amelia and Lucius are often seen out together, though they both claim it is on business, sometimes it's hard to explain how front row tickets to a Rolling Stones concert is business.

Rowan has since claimed Sully but left Agon in his place.


	13. Keys

_Hey all, just wanted to let you know that this chapter has some badly written smut in it, because let's face it this story needed a good dose of Snarry smut to liven in up! So it's there if you want to skip it there is a break (xXxXx) before it starts and one after it's over, if not carry on. Hope you enjoy, sadly there is only an epilogue after this._

**Rest Stop, Chapter 13 - Keys**

It had been 5 months since that fateful Christmas. Well actually 5 months, 30 days and 23 hours but no one was counting. Especially not Harry.

Harry had healed nicely and Rowan was growing admirably, he seemed to be on the smaller side but that was okay with Harry because so was he but that just meant he fit perfectly when he was snuggling with Severus on the couch in front of the TV.

Severus had been patient and waited until Harry had healed physically and mentally from his abandonment and attack of his former fiancé. They had started with gentle touches and fantastic blow jobs but Harry wanted more, he wanted to feel his soul mate, because that's what he believed he and Severus were, in him and not just on him.

Severus for his part wanted to be buried balls deep in that magnificent ass but he was worried about Harry. He knew Harry wasn't a virgin hadn't been for a long time but it had been a while since he had been under a man, he had told Severus he'd been under Ginny but that wasn't the same.

xXxXx

Severus could hear music as he moved down the hall and he figured it was one of his lousy neighbours. At least until he stood in front of his door. Severus' brow furrowed in confusion and the only thing that came to his mind at the moment was a WTF?

He pushed opened the unlocked door and slowly went to investigate as he pulled out his cell phone, not that he figured a burglar would be blaring Guns N Roses at full volume.

He was more amused to find a scantily clad Harry dancing and singing along as he cooked.

'Mr. Potter!' Severus announced in his best university professor voice as Harry called. He had to school his features impassive as Harry's voice when up a few octaves as he spun around clutching a spatula as a microphone. 'I believe Mr. Rose would like his wardrobe back.' He said as stoically as possibly.

Harry blushed he was wearing very tight white spandex shorts, half a football jersey and a red bandana. 'Maybe if he'd raided your closet fifteen years ago he would have found it,' he replied cheekily as he turned off the stove.

'Why were you raiding my closet?' Severus asked, crossing his arms.

'If only raided your bathroom about a hundred times, I know where you keep the condoms and your specially made lube. What else was I suppose to rummage around in?'

'And of all the clothes you decided to dress like that why?'

Harry looked down at his attire and blushed his hands coming to cover his exposed abdomen, he shrugged, 'I'll go change,' he mumbled as he went to go past Severus. Faster than Harry could blink Severus had him pushed against the wall and was trying to see if he could perform a tonsillectomy with his tongue. He moaned into the kiss as he clung to the older man for support as he was pretty sure his legs had given out already. A leg parted his thighs and he felt delicious friction against his straining erection which the spandex didn't hide very well. He rubbed himself shamelessly against said leg. They both moaned as their erections brushed together.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus as the older man hoisted him up by his ass. Severus continued to plunder Harry's mouth as he moved them to his bedroom. He dropped his cargo onto the bed and took in the sight of the young man splayed out on his bed.

'Please Sev,' Harry moaned his hand disappearing into the shorts. Severus disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear a few seconds later with condoms, the lube and towels.

Severus stripped Harry of the meagre clothing he wore before stripping himself. He then began to lavish the lithe young body that was on his bed. After torturing Harry for hours Severus finally took him into his mouth and brought Harry to his first orgasm of the night. He had begun to prepare Harry while he'd been sucking him dry. Harry then brought himself to a second orgasm as he fucked himself on Severus fingers. Finally, _finally _Severus coated his neglected erection and slowly eased into the stretched opening. Harry clutched to Severus as he was penetrated for the first time in years. He remembered his first time with Seamus, it had hurt and this time had nothing on that very first time.

As Severus lay fully sheathed in Harry panting into his neck the younger man moaned, 'Merlin Severus, _move_!' he emphasised his demand by flexing his hips.

What followed didn't last long but would be some of the best sex that either man had ever had. It didn't last long because Harry had already come twice and Severus had yet to come and while the man had amazing self control, Sweet Merlin he needed to come. Severus finally exploded into Harry and Harry spurted rather weakly onto their stomachs.

Severus was still panting into Harry when Harry mumbled, 'thank you?' Severus moved but only enough to look at Harry.

'Whatever for?' he was clearly confused, never in all the sex he ever had had anyone ever thanked him.

Harry giggled, 'for moving.'

Severus slowly eased out of Harry and Harry already mourned the loss. Severus kissed him tenderly, 'don't move.'

'I hadn't really planned on it.' Harry mumbled sleepily. With another kiss Severus disappeared into the bathroom again. When he came back he had a damp cloth that he used to clean Harry off.

When Severus came back to bed Harry gave him a kiss in gratitude as he curled up in Severus' arms.

A few minutes later both men were asleep, the dinner Harry had been working on completely forgotten.

xXxXx

When Harry woke up he realised that the bed was empty save for him. He heard a muffled curse from the kitchen and decided to go investigate, after he emptied his bladder.

He winced as pain shot through his back side but smiled because it reminded him of what he and Severus had done a few hours ago.

Before he reached the kitchen he could smell burnt toast.

'Blasted, useless not good, stupid...' Severus ranted as he proceeded to fill a large garbage bag with several pots.

'Severus?'

'Stupid pot, stupid toaster, stupid stove, stupid fridge, stupid everything!' he stated before sitting down in a huff.

Harry had to hide his laugh, masking it with a cough. 'What happened?'

Severus sighed, 'I have no idea but everything I tried to cook ended up burning.'

Harry picked up a pan that seemed to have the remains of what used to be eggs burnt onto it. 'Weird.' He commented before he tossed it in the bag and grabbed the phone off the wall before he went to sit in Sev's lap. 'You know what we do when that happens?' he asked mischievously.

'What?' Severus almost pouted.

Harry held up the phone, 'we order pizza.'

As they sat on the couch watching some old horror movie about small children Severus realized what was missing. 'Harry, where's Rowan?'

'With Molly and Arthur, we have to pick him up tomorrow afternoon.' He replied absently picking a rogue mushroom that had found its way over from Severus' side of the pizza.

That night they went through several condoms and lots of lube.

xXxXx

Harry was making sure he had everything he needed as the pair got ready to pick up Rowan.

'Oh Harry you're keys,' Severus replied handing Harry his keys. Harry glanced at them before stuffing them in his pocket, he then pulled them out again and really looked at them.

The keychain was all wrong, his was some beat up pocket flashlight that didn't work anymore, this was a small silver and gold ball with wings. 'Um Sev, these aren't my keys.' He said handing them back to his lover.

'Yes they are,' Severus replied rather pointedly.

'But Sev...'

Severus cut Harry off with a firm but subtle kiss. 'Trust me they are your keys. Put some pants on there's something I want to show you before we get Rowan.'

'I am wearing pants,' he protested but Severus just raised an eyebrow.

Harry glanced down at the spandex shorts that hid nothing, these ones were grey.

'Fine,' he huffed. He didn't actually take the shorts off just pulled on a pair of jeans over top.

xXxXx

'I thought you wanted to show me something?' Harry asked as they turned onto the road that led to the Weasley's farm.

'I do,' Severus replied before falling silent again.

When Severus pulled onto the lane marked Elwood something finally clicked in Harry's brain.

Harry watched as the cottage he had always admired came into view. It was a two story number and fairly large for a cottage. It sat above a rocky ledge beside the small lake. There was a small beach and lots of land.

It was absolutely perfect to Harry.

'Tell me you didn't Sev,' he turned to look at the older man.

Severus took the keys from Harry and held up one of the two on the ring, 'I did, if you want it.'

Harry launched himself at the other man before latching onto his mouth. 'I love you,' Harry muttered between kisses.

'I adore you.' Severus muttered back.

After the tour and christening the new bedroom Harry lay in bed staring at the other key on the ring.

'Sev?' he asked.

The other man gave an absent noise of acknowledgement as he graded papers.

'What's this key for? I tried it in every lock,' he asked holding up the key in question.

'Merlin and I thought high school children were idiotic!' Severus suddenly burst as he scribbled furiously on the paper.

'Hey!' Harry sat up indignant on behalf of his fellow not high school children.

'Oh what did you ask?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

'This key, what's it for?' Harry asked still bristling from the idiot children comment.

'Oh that,' he kissed Harry gently before going back to the essay from Hell, 'it's the key to the apartment we'll be sharing until you finish school.'

Harry looked gobsmacked between the key and Severus before attacking the man again, the terrible essay feel under the bed forgotten.


	14. Epilogue

The middle of August found Harry and Severus, with Rowan of course, in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Northern Ontario. As Harry swatted at quite possibly the biggest horse fly he'd ever seen he wondered again why they were here. Oh right.

Sasquatch.

Damn cryptozoologists.

Rowan giggled as he splashed about in the shallow water.

'Da! Da! Da!' he cried suddenly pulling on Harry's shorts.

'What? What? What?' Harry said picking him up.

'Pretty,' Rowan stated pointing across the water.

Harry followed Rowan's finger and could only stare at the pure white stallion across the lake. While the white made the beast stand out against the dark greens and browns that wasn't what caught one's attention.

'Stupid tourists and their bloody blurry video evidence, pfft evidence my left nut,' Severus was muttering as he made notes in the spiral notebook he was using.

'Severus,' Harry called his name softly.

'don't know the difference between a bloody wolf and a bear,'

Harry cleared his throat, 'Severus,' he called slightly louder.

'stupid sasquatch, stupid yeti, stupid bigfoot, stupid Manitou, stupid everything,'

'Severus,' Harry pulled his "you better listen now young man" voice.

'What?' Severus snapped looking up, immediately apologizing.

Harry waved him off, 'look,' he pointed.

The first this that Severus noticed was the shiny two foot opalescent horn that was growing from the forehead of the white stallion.

'Sweet merciful Zeus,' he mumbled, awed.

The three of them watched the magnificent creature for Merlin knew how long before a loud crashing announced the arrival of the other campers.

They glanced back to see Remus appear with Moony as Draco and Amelia supported a limping Lucius.

When they turned back he was gone.

'What happened to you?' Severus didn't let his disappointment show but Harry knew he felt it because he felt it too.

'Stupid rabid beasts, I was attacked by a wild animal.' Lucius replied as he stretched his leg out, 'ow hey I need that leg.' He scowled at Draco who had roughly grabbed his father's injured limp to examine it.

'You are such a...' Draco fumbled for a word to describe his father, 'Snob!' he finally blurted. Amelia, who was helping Draco started to snicker.

'I'm glad you find this funny,' he glared at his partner.

'He is right you know,' Amelia replied unphased by the man's glare.

'Fine take my son's side,' he turned his nose up at her, 'fuck Draco, that hurt!' Draco had intentionally prodded the sore spot if for no other reason than he could.

'Don't be such a wuss father.' Draco drawled as he continued to roughly bandage Lucius' swollen ankle.

'Remus?' Harry asked standing next to his father.

'Lucius stepped in a rabbit hole, it had just given birth.' He replied. Harry snorted trying to be polite.

'Slick Lucius, real slick.' Severus commented dryly. 'At least it wasn't a skunk like the last time.' He added with a familiar smirk.

Remus, Harry and Amelia had been holding up pretty good until then. They burst into peals of laughter.

'Yeah yeah laugh it up.' Lucius had turned pink and glared at the ground.

'Oh put on your big girl panties and suck it up,' Draco patted his father's leg that he had just wrapped, 'If there was anyone less made out for camping and the wilderness it's you. Not everyone is made to camp.'

xXxXx

'Do you want to tell everyone what we saw today?' Harry asked Rowan when they were alone and Rowan was about to nap.

Rowan shook his head. 'No tell, promise.'

Harry smiled, 'I promise,' he replied.

'Papa too,' Rowan demanded.

'He promises too.'

'No,' Rowan pulled himself up, 'Da and Papa pinkie.'

'Severus,' Harry called. 'Rowan wants you.'

Severus came out of the bushes, 'yes?'

'He wants us to pinkie swear that we won't tell anyone what we saw.' Harry explained seriously.

'Very well,' Severus replied just as serious.

Rowan held up his pinkie finger that Harry locked with his before Severus locked his in too. 'I swear,' Harry said before he kissed Severus and Rowan's fingers.

'I swear,' Severus repeated, kissing Rowan and Harry's fingers.

'Swear,' Rowan licked them both.

'Ew!' Harry made a big show of wiping his hand off on Rowan's shirt, Rowan just giggled and tried to squirm away.

xXxXx

Later that the night Harry was curled up into Severus, Remus and Draco were sharing a sleeping bag and Amelia had given her wounded warrior some special treatment.

As they slept they had no idea that they had a visitor, they wouldn't know until morning when they'd find all their chocolate missing. In its place they'd find a fur pelt made of the softest fur of the strangest Auburn and a foot print bigger than any man's.

**xXxXx**

_I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. _**;)**


End file.
